Body warmers or "snug sacks" are constructed much like a sleeping bag except that the snug sacks normally have an open lower end. The body warmer is normally wrapped around a person while the person is seated in a chair watching television, reading, etc.
One problem associated with the conventional body warmer is that the body warmer tends to fall from the chair when not in use thereby creating an untidy appearance. A further problem associated with the conventional body warmer is that it does not remain in position when being used.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved body warmer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a body warmer including means for operatively removably securing the body warmer to a chair.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved body warmer including means for securing the body warmer to the seat cushion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a body warmer including means for securing the body warmer to a chair in such a manner so that it may be folded upon itself during periods of non-use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a body warmer which may be quickly and easily mounted on a chair or removed therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a body warmer which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.